


Only Love

by TheGoldenRat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Caring Draco Malfoy, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Men Crying, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Scared Hermione, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenRat/pseuds/TheGoldenRat
Summary: Draco finds himself forced to have sex with Hermione or the death eaters will kill them, Draco loves her and wants to protect her. The story of their first time together, and some funny lessons along the way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic please leave constructive criticism in the comments, and should I make this a series?

She stared into evil the, sparks of silver reflecting off the mirrors of promise. 

They locked eyes, both inhaled, her greatest foe takes out her breath. As he makes his way across the floor she averts her gaze. He grabs her and pins her against the wall breathing down her neck he whispers into her ear,

“Did you miss me, love?”. 

She feels his wand graze under her skirt and he gently escorts her to a small private room. 

“Strip or I’ll kill you,” he says in a playful tone. 

“Tsk Tsk Tsk, Hermione”. 

He leans into her ear and says “They’re listening, please do as I say, I’m so sorry, I don’t want to hurt you”. 

He leans back out, “Strip”. She strips and gets on the bed hesitantly, she is tense. 

Draco carefully looks at the corner of the room the camera turns off, he relaxes, she does not for she knows what is coming next. “Hermione, I’m so sorry but we have to have sex or they will kill you, I know you hate me and I know you’re scared but I would never do this of my own choosing you have to know that. 

She gapes at him, like he understands what she is going through the audacity of this pig she thinks. 

“Draco, I need to tell you something, I’m a virgin”. 

Draco pales at the information. “Merlin, oh gods I’m so sorry”. 

He walks over to the bed, she has fully covered herself with the sheet. He sits down next to her and puts his hand on her leg. “Hermione, what we’re about to have to do will be extremely hard for you and me, truth be told I’ve liked you since 3rd year when you punched me, I always thought you were smart and kind, I was jealous, I’m sorry, I’m ranting let’s just get this over with. Would you like to be in control or I?”

“You,” she said in a whisper. 

“Ok,” he said softly. 

He slowly took off his shirt and his trousers so he was only in his pants. She was shaking, “Are you ok?” he asked.

She shook her head tears falling softly on the sheet, her breath caught in her throat and she began to hyperventilate.

“Ok, take some deep breaths for me” he was now holding her in his lap.” Shh, it’s ok, you’re ok. Everything is going to be ok, I promise, just keep breathing, in and out, there we go, you’re ok”. 

“Shh”. 

She had finally calmed down enough. She suddenly felt calmed by him and safe in his arms. She now laid with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He was stroking her back in a gentle manner. She had never witnessed such kindness from him. 

He looked into her eyes and asked the silent question of the night. She responded with a nod. He gently kissed her then looked into her eyes, there was no tearing only redness. He kissed down her body and got to her pelvis he then looked up at her. “Open your eyes love” she obliged.

“Have you ever been touched before?” 

“No” she whispered.

“Ok, so I’m going to start by just touching you, tell me if it gets to be too much. He then slid his hand down and grazed her folds, she gasped and he looked up at her she nodded so he kept going, he slid one finger in and grazed her clit she gasped and jumped out of his hold.

“What was that?” she asked, he just stared at her “Merlin, have you never had an orgasm before.” 

“No?” 

“Umm well ok, I did not think I would every give Hermione granger the talk, so when a man gets an erection, that’s not a good place to start, ok a woman has something called a clitoris it umm causes you so orgasm well other places can to but that’s the most common, do you just want me to show you?” she nodded.

“Ok lie back, now I’m going to spread your legs so don’t freak out”. 

He parted her legs and stared at the wet pink flesh.” Ok, I’m going to touch you now” he gently traced the outer lips with his finger “This is your labia majora or the outer lips of your vagina and these are the inner lips or labia minora.” he continued with his anatomy lesson until he reached he clit.

“This is the most exciting one I’m going to rub it and you might feel like you have to pee but you don't so just let yourself go”. 

He gently started rubbing her clit until she started getting flushed and breathy. “Shh, let yourself go, it's ok”,

“Draco I need to pee”.

“No, you don't”.

She climbed to her climax and finally, she was pushed over the edge as she shook and clamped her legs around his hand he kissed her.

“Ok, now that you know what it feels like we need to get a move on it." 

She quickly became anxious again. “Draco, I’m really scared please don’t hurt me”.

“I promise I’ll try not to, I’m going to go slow if it hurts you need to tell me”. 

He took two fingers and slowly pushed them in she inhaled he then lined himself up.” Relax, deep breaths”.

He then pushed in her, she grabbed onto him, and cried out, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, “That’s it pretty witch, your so good, so sweet, I’m so sorry”.

He found a rhythm and finally climaxed inside of her. He pulled out and laid next to her, she looked down screaming.

"Oh my god I’m bleeding”. 

Draco pulled her hands away from her vagina and looked. “It’s ok it’s normal to bleed after your first time”.

She was hyperventilating at that point. “Hermione, you need to calm down you’re ok, I’m going to be right back I going to find a washcloth to clean you up with”

He came back with a washcloth and a glass of water “I’m going to clean you up and I want you to drink this” she drank the water and calmed down.

Draco snuggled up to her on the bed and she fell asleep as he whispered reassuring things, tears were coming down his face at what he had just done but he had to be strong for her, his only love.


End file.
